Large hailstones can reach extreme velocities and transmit and deliver destructive energy to vehicles. Even small hailstones can cause serious and permanent damage to car and truck metal panels and glass surfaces. Various types of protective vehicle covers are known in the prior art. However, there is a need in the art for impact resistant cover for a vehicle which is modular to fit most vehicles, which is resilient enough to resist large hailstones, which is easy to assemble and secure to the vehicle and easy to disassemble and store.